The present invention relates to those type of presses having a very large working surface in which sheet material is shaped against a tool by being pressed against it by means of a forming pad actuated by a pressure cell.
To achieve the high press forces which are desirable, the press stand is constructed with a tubular force-absorbing part, usually with a cylinder having a surrounding strip sheath composed of strips of high tensile steel. Filling portions and a pressure cell with diaphragms are formed in the cylinder. A horizontal rectangular working space is formed between the aforementioned constructional elements. The sheet material is placed on a tool in a depression in a tool carrier movable between a position outside the press stand where the sheet material is placed on the tool, and a position in the press stand where the sheet material is shaped. Previously, the prior art tool carrier has been designed as a horizontal trough.